The Life Lost and Discovered
by Water Wolf of the Rose
Summary: Wesley has a lot on his mind or perhaps nothing at all. He goes on a walk to clear his already empty thoughts and ends up bringing something back to Wolfram and Hart. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Angel, okay? I'm sure you all understand so this shouldn't be a big issue.

Wesley stood on top of the Wolfram and Hart over-looking the entire city solemnly. The night sky and the watchful eyes of the stars, moon, and Wesley blanketed the city. His mind was blank yet filled with all kinds of knowledge. Something was bothering him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but it tugged at him from every corner of his brain. He closed his eyes in thought. He decided to take a walk to clear his head of these aggravations.

As he walked along the sidewalk of Los Angeles, a girl passed by and looked at him with utter innocence in her eyes and curiosity clear upon her face. Or perhaps surprise? The girl turned around after Wesley passed, following behind him cautious of being quiet so he wouldn't see her.

Wesley continued to walk, well aware of the young girl following him. He finally stopped and the girl bumped right into his back. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and smiled. The girl shook her head for a moment to regain realization of what just accured then looked up at him smiling down at her. She jumped back in surprised and back up a little more, just to be safe. Wesley turned around to face the girl entirely. The girl backed up even more.

"Why are you following me? Food? Money?" Wesley asked with the smile still on his shaven face.

The girl shook her head.

Wesley looked at the girl, searching her face for an answer but obviously found no answer considering he could only hear her if she spoke. He turned around to continue walking and heard a pair of shoes that weren't his own following him, echoing to the sound of his own steps. He turned his head again and saw the girl still close behind.

Wesley decided it would be a good idea to bring the girl back to Wolfram and Hart. He decided to get her there indirectly considering he was doing so just now. So he changed directions and went back to Wolfram and Hart. Sure enough, the girl was following right behind him.

Wesley approached the large building and went inside. The girl followed. As he entered the elevator, so did the girl. They were alone and the girl seemed a little more alert.

"What's your name?" Wesley asked, not having to look at the girl.

"Ivy…Ivy Riches" the girl said almost in a whisper

"Why are you following me?"

"You seem familiar"

"How so?"

"You look like my father."

Wesley was silent.

"I only saw my father in photographs. My mother gave me one," the girl took out a photo and handed it to Wesley, "This is him."

Amazingly, the man in the photo did strike a resemblance to Wesley. The photo was also somewhat familiar, but how?

"My mother died a while ago so I decided to go out looking for my father." The girl continued.

"I'm sorry… I lost a life recently as well…"

"Your love?"

"Yes" Wesley practically whispered.

"What was her name?"

"Fred"

"That was my mother's name…"

'That 's peculiar' Wesley thought, 'Fred isn't a very common girl name. I thought my Fred was the only one… guess not.' "Did your mother ever tell you your father's name?" Wesley asked

"His name was Wesley"

Wesley was in absolute shock. 'Maybe there was a different Fred and Wesley! It's only coincidence' But even the intelligence in his brain carried the belief that there was no such thing as coincidence.

"Mom worked with him in a law firm. She worked in a lab. She was investigating something that was received at the building and the article of some sort infected her. She had me long before she was infected. She had invented some sort of serum that sped up the development in her pregnancy. When she had me, she kept it a secret from her love interest so that she wouldn't scare him. The file of the serum's development was eventually destroyed and the serum hasn't been reproduced since. Because of that serum, I grew at rather fast rate and by the time I reach the stage of a 14 year old, my mother died, so my growth-spurt stopped."

Wesley was totally speechless. He looked at his feet in utter confusion. These pieces fit. The law firm. The lab. The infection. The death. The only thing that seemed out of place was a pregnancy. Fred couldn't have been pregnant could she? Even if she was, it wasn't Wesley's was it? And how on earth would she be able to create some sort of pregnancy development speed-up serum? It was very bizarre.

"After she died I was left all alone so I went out looking for my father. In the process, one night, I was attacked by vampires. A girl came out of nowhere and defended me. She saved me and made me a vampire as well."

'What the bloody hell?' Wesley never thought of anything so unintelligent like that in his life. There _was_ something twisted up in the puzzle now.

The elevator doors opened and Wesley walked out with Ivy next to him this time. He walked into Angel's office as pale as a ghost only to find Angel and Spike obviously arguing about some nonsense. Angel's attention for once was upon Wesley as he entered.

"Hello Wes. What do you need?" Angel asked

"A talk." Wesley replied. Ivy walked behind him and stood beside him looking at the older vampire.

Angel and Wesley were in the main office while Spike and Ivy were sitting at the table in the room next to the office.

"Wesley, why is that girl with you?" Angel asked.

"She thinks I'm her father. Or at least she's looking for her father and thought I looked just like him, which I do." Wesley replied, tossing the photograph on Angel's desk.

Angel looked at the photo then at Wesley. "How is this even possible?" he asked.

"The girl explained her life's story to me but the photo _is _me, Angel. Fred took that picture of me and kept it. I don't know how Ivy got her hands on it."

"Ivy?"

"That's the girl's name."

"Ah. Well, then maybe _Ivy _really _is _your daughter."

Wesley slammed his fist on Angel's desk, "BUT HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?!"

There was silence.

Spike and Ivy entered the office interrupting the silence with their laughter.

"You know, I like this kid. She's not bad at all. Can we keep her?" Spike announced

"I guess so…," Wesley said quietly slowly turning to the two. "After all, I _am_ her father."

Ivy immediately stopped laughing and looked at Wesley in shock as did Angel and Spike.

"…..D-Daddy?" Ivy asked quietly.

Wesley nodded calmly.

Ivy approached Wesley and buried herself in his arms, her face against his chest in tears. Her arms were wrapped around him and were unwilling to let go. Wesley was the same. He held Ivy in his arms tightly and cried quietly. This must've been what Wesley was thinking of while on top of the Wolfram and Hart. He had a daughter and never knew it.

Okay! End of Chapter One! Please Review and I'll hopefully have the next chappy up in no time!


End file.
